


Fumée et souvenirs

by malurette



Category: Névé
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Smoking, their love is so canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une dernière cigarette pour la route, avant de s'envoler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumée et souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fumée et souvenirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Névé, _Noirs désirs_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Névé, Alexandre  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dieter et Lepage, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Névé et Alexandre, "cigarette" pour Modocanis (Noël '06/Nouvel An '07)  
>  **Continuité :** post tome 5   
> **Nombre de mots :** 180

On a beau répéter que la cigarette, c’est mauvais pour le souffle, et que pour la montagne, vraiment, c’est une encore plus mauvaise idée, Névé n’est pas près de pouvoir s’en passer. Il n’y peut rien, il aime le goût et l’odeur du tabac, il aime la fumée qui fait comme une brume autour de lui, quand le brouillard de la montagne lui manque trop.  
Et puis, ça permet de socialiser, mine de rien, poison ou pas, autour d’un verre ou d’un café ou simplement une pause dehors loin de l’agitation des autres.  
C’est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu’ils ont commencé à parler, parler de choses anodines d’abord, importantes ensuite, lui et Alexandre. Il garde le souvenir de cette terrasse de café où ils s’étaient accordés sur ce poème de Verlaine, comme ça…

Enfin, c’est du passé, tout ça. Mieux vaudrait ne plus y penser désormais, se morigène-t-il en jetant son mégot à l’entrée de l’aéroport. L’Afrique et l’oubli l’attendent.


End file.
